


(Fanart) Science Officer Kirk and His Captain 03

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Science Officer James T. Kirk, Spock is Captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Illustration of a scene between Science Officer Kirk and Captain Spock





	(Fanart) Science Officer Kirk and His Captain 03

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Looks like Science Officer Kirk may have some explaining to do here...


End file.
